Cold Hearted
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Sasuke is caught in a net filled with promises, yet he could care less about them. How will this effect our little mysterious shinobi? SasuTenNejSaku...er, a love square?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: HI! Um...I don't really know what to say. Well, you know it's sasutennejisaku, the demented love...square. Well...enjoy.**

"Sasuke-kun! You always wanted to go out on days, why not this time? You're acting strange!" said Sakura. She ran towards him with full speed and grabbed his arm.

"What are hell are you talking about?What other dates? You're talking crazy!"replied the cold-hearted boy, trying to shake Sakura off.

'Heh heh, that's right, he doesn't remember. I did give him sake all the other times before asking him out. I knew I forgot something,' thought Sakura.

"But you said...no it's stupid.."she said.

"Yeah, it probably is..."

"That you would marry me!"she screamed.

"HUH? When!?"

"When we were younger..."

_-flashback-_

"_Ah!"screamed little Sasuke. He was running away from another group of Sasuke obsessed girls. But when he went across the field, he bumped into a pink haired girl._

"_Eh, they're spreading!"_

"_Kukukukuku,"she giggled, then bursted out laughing,"haha just kidding, I'm not gonna chase you. In the matter of fact, I'm here to help you!"_

"_You are? Pinky swear?"he said._

"_Pinky swear, in one condition, make me your bride when we're older!"_

"_Okay, okay, just make them leave! They're getting closer!"he said, as he ran away. Of course, he still didn't know what he had agreed on._

"_Hey look! Shika-san and Chouji are making out!"exclaimed Sakura. They looked in the direction she was pointing to. Shikamaru was sleeping and Chouji was eating...as usual. They had been tricked! Sakura will meet death when they catch up to Sasuke. They turned, but both of them were nowhere to be seen._

"_Lalalalalalalala,"hummed Sakura, skipping towards Ino, "Guess what! Sasuke's my future husband!"_

"_Pah! Yeah right!"snorted Ino._

"_It's true, he said so himself!"_

"_Oh, Sakura...I gotta go...BYE!"_

"_...bye!"_

_' That twerp! Her lies make me sick!' thought Ino, stomping away._

_- end of flashback-_

"Oh, that's what I said yes to?"said Sasuke, dumbfounded.

"Yes!"

"...-sigh- follow me,"he said, as he dragged her into a nearby flower shop. In the matter of fact, the Yamanaka one. Dumdumduuuuummmm!

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand very tightly, yet she didn't care.

_'He's going out with me without being drunk!' thought Sakura._

' They're going out!' thought Ino, with her face turning red as a tomato.

"One bushel of roses,"said Sasuke. Ino grabbed a bushel if roses and said, with her teeth making a unpleasant squeak, "They...are..on the...HOUSE!"

"Um..thanks..."he replied, and turned to Sakura, "Here, be happy, now this should cover it...no dating , no engagement ...in other words...we're "though!" Okay? Bye!"

"Uh...Sa-sas-uke..."said Sakura, seeing him walk away.

"What an emotionless jerk!"said Ino, trying to comfort Sakura.

_'Oh, so he's available ...eh?' thought Ino._

**What happens now? Will Sakura take revenge or just stay in tears forever? Is Ino gonna win Sasuke's heart, or will someone else? Is the word gonna spread that Sasuke is big, fat jerk? And will I ever stop asking YOU the questions? I am the author. Well R&R. Is it too much to ask for 3 to 5 reviews?...it depends on what mood I'm in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yeah, I gave up... I got sick of waiting so I just started thinking up ideas for this chapter. Lol Enjoy!**

It was really dark out, yet Sasuke was still sitting outside, staring coldly at the pond in front. Even though he looked that way on the outside, but in the inside he had this scared feeling.

"You do have a cold heart,"said a familiar voice. Sasuke turned around. It was the weapon mistress. But it couldn't be... there was something different about her, yet he couldn't point it out.

"Stop giving me that funny look!"she said,"...um, can I sit here, or would you rather me leave?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an I don't care,"she said, as she bent to sit down on the green grass next to Sasuke. Since her hair was down, it brushed Sasuke's face a little," I said stop giving me that look!"

Sasuke turned away without a sound.

"It's the hair, isn't it!?"

"Huh?"he said.

"That look...it's 'cuz I look different with my hair down."

"No...well actually it is. Do you feel offended or something?!..."said Sasuke, kinda freaking out.

"No, I'm used it..."

"...do you really think I'm cold-hearted?"blurted Sasuke, he never was hated by a girl.

"Ah n-no! Well, maybe a little bit..."said Tenten, blushing. She turned away, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I understand. Let me guess, the word is that I'm an evil ass 'cuz I "broke up" with that pink-haired beast. Well, it's not true! We never were going out!"shouted emo Sasuke, "I'm sorry for sounding like this in front of you."

"Really? I seen on dates with her all the time. Although you always seemed...oh..well...drunk...that explains it..."said Tenten, who completely ignored Sasuke's apology.

_'Drunk!? Oh, she's gonna get it now!'_

"_Hee hee,"giggled Tenten, as she learned her head on his shoulder. He started to blush...then turned away._

"_What are you laughing about?"_

"_You Sasu-chan!"_

"_M-me?"_

_'Wow, she's the only girl whoever called me that, other than my mom.'_

_Neji walked by. (His daily night walk XD) Then he saw Tenten and Sasuke "together."Flames of fury burned in his eyes(ouch),"Uchiha-teme."_

"_Hey, Tenten-san! I've been looking all over for you (but of course, that wasn't true)"said Neji. They both turned._

"_Oh really Neji!"she said, in amazement. This was the first time he actually wasn't just treating her like a training tool. She ran towards him._

"_Bye, Sasu-chan!"she said, as he fell to his side. He was getting use to having her there._

_When Tenten reached Neji, he grabbed her chin and grave a small peck on the lips. Sasuke was furious...yet he didn't know why._

"_Wanna come to my place for some onigiri and sweet dumplings?"asked Neji._

"_O-okay!"_

_'Yeah, Sasuke, you saw it with your two damn eyes. She wants me!' thought Neji._

"_Yeah, bye,"said Sasuke mumbled, as they left._

_**It might sound kinda weird, I am listening to music. I recommend the album Avenue Q. Lol I sound like a salesman. R&R**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke decided to go back to the place near that pond, the next morning. When he was there, he noticed

someone beat him to it. He came closer, it was Tenten, crying.

"Are you all right?"he asked, sitting next to her.

"Ne-"she said, then turned to Sasuke,"-ji...oh sorry, I thought you were Neji..."

"That's okay... but the important thing is that I want to know why you're crying."

"Um...well, Neji left me for Sakura. He text messaged me this morning..."

_'Text message? You kidding me? He's way more cold hearted than I am!' thought Sasuke._

"_Probably one of Sakura's tricks to try to make me jealous!"he said._

"_Poor Neji..."she said, softly._

"_Poor Neji? How?"_

"_Well, he's being used."_

"_Well he deserves it! The way he's been treating you!"said Sasuke, with his arm around her._

"_Why would you care?"_

"_I don't have a crush on you!"he blurted._

"_I think I would know,"said Tenten, playing along._

_'Good thing she's depressed, otherwise she would've found out!' thought Sasuke._

_'He has a crush on me?'_

"_Here maybe having lunch might cheer you up a bit. My treat," suggested Sasuke. My treat, as in, not have to pay? Of course Tenten wouldn't say no!_

"_Um, okay,"she mumbled, as a faint smile formed. _

"_**Oh yeah, free food!" said Inner Tenten.**_

"_**So, what do you want to have?"he asked, helping Tenten up.**_

_**Hoped you like this chapter. R&R please? Sorry, that it's so short. The next one won't be, promise...hopefully.**_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm suffering a serious writer's block. I want to update, but I can't think straight...boo hoo. I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks for supporting the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cold Hearted**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Well, here it is! Chapter 4!**

"Um...sushi, I guess..and wasabi!"replied Tenten.

Sasuke stared at her for a long period of time. Is it just or was Tenten planning this all along?

"Um, why not just ramen?"suggested Sasuke.

"Okay..."moaned Tenten. So they headed to Naruto's favourite place for ramen. No surprise. Naruto was there, but apparently Sakura too! Tenten glared at Sakura with her puffy, red eyes. The bitchy slut that stole Neji!

"Hi Sasuke!"greeted Naruto, then noticied Tenten holding onto his arm,"Oh, here with your girlfriend?"(now picture Sakura devestated after hearing that)

"Uh, girlfriend?"stuttered Sasuke. His face started turing red,"I'm just treating her some ramen because she was a really good training partner..." (what a lame excuse)

They all knew that was a lie, well all except for Naruto,"Really? I thought Tenten was Neji's partner. Oh wait, you two broke up, man I feel REAL sorry!" (what a genius)

"No, don't be,"sighed Tenten.

"Right, Neji wouldn't want to date a whore,"mumbled Sakura.

"Hm? Funny, considering he is right now!"

"What?"screamed Sakura, as she picked her bowl of ramen and threw it. Luckily, Tenten dodged it. Bad thing was, it Sasuke. That burning hot ramen burned his face.(no duh)

"Ahh!"screamed Sasuke, as Sakura ran towards him. He was hoping Tenten would also come to comfort him, but she didn't, instead she started walking away. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of his way, "Tenten! Where are you going?"

Tenten didn't turn back. She started to run and whispered, "I wouldn't have fit in anyway."

**Outta ideas...-sigh- oh well. Poor Tenten. Will Sasuke go after her? probably!**


End file.
